4th of July
by SuperFandomKingdom112
Summary: John and Dave meet up with Jade and Rose for a fire works show i suck at summaries,this is my first fanfiction so it might be sucky this is also on my deviantART account


today is July 4.  
independence Day  
John was at Dave's apartment. They were both on the couch just chilling out and being bros  
Neither of them planned to do anything except watch a fireworks show that was going to be on TV later.  
A while later John got a text message. He pulled out his phone to see who was texting him

gardenGnostic [GG] begin pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at: ? : ?  
GG: hey John!  
EB: oh hey Jade! what's up? : B  
GG: nothing much. but do you guys wanna join me and Rose to watch that fireworks show?: D  
EB: nah. me and Dave are already gonna watch it on TV tonight  
GG: oh cmon John! it'll be fun!  
EB: no  
GG: Joooooohn!  
EB: no  
GG: John : (  
EB: ugh fine  
GG: yay!  
GG: get there early  
GG: me and Rose bought some sparklers and we're going to mess around with those while we wait for the show to start!  
EB: alright alright  
GG: yay!  
GG: see you there John  
EB: bye Jade

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pesting gardenGnostic [GG] at: ? : ?

John sighed loudly.  
"what's wrong Egbert?" Dave looked at John,one of his eye brows raised  
"Jade just texted me. She wants you and me to meet up with her and Rose at the firework show"  
Dave ran his hand through his hair " i guess we could go. i mean it's not like we're doing something important it's getting a little boring being cooped up in my apartment with all my bros smuppets and shitty swords"  
John chuckled lightly " yeah, i guess "  
-Later-  
John and Dave arrived were the firework show was being hosted.  
The two of them met up with Jade and Rose  
Jade warmly greeted the both of them with a hug and handed them both a box of sparklers  
"here,me and Rose got you two your own box! you guys go find and seat and we'll meet up after the show"  
John nodded. Him and Dave went far off to where no one could see either of them. The two of them started to mess with their sparklers.  
John was running around with them and trying to spell his name in the air with was mostly just trying to set the grass on fire.  
"Dave stop that! someone could see and we might get in trouble"  
Dave looked over at John "relax,no one will see"  
John groaned loudly.  
a while later the fireworks started. Jade had given them a blanket to put on the grass so they could lay sat next to each other and watched the show.  
Dave kept thinking that tonight was the night to tell John how he felt. "don't fuck this up Strider" was the only thing that was running through his head the entire night.  
"wow Dave! these fireworks are beautiful!" John was looking at the fireworks. he wasn't were beautiful. they filled the dark night sky with bright colors such as pink,yellow,blue,red,white,green,purple and all that.  
Dave looked at John and bite his lip "yeah...but,they aren't the only beautiful things i've seen tonight"  
John whipped his head to look at Dave,with an eyebrow quirked up "what do you mean?"  
Dave scooted closer to John "i'm talking about you John"  
John's cheeks flushed a deep pink " Dave..i- ". John's sentence was cut short by Dave placing his lips on Johns. Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist,pulling him closer.  
John's eyes fluttered shut and snaked his arms around Dave's neck.  
-Later-  
John and Dave met up with Jade and Rose at the exit.  
Jade smiled at the both of them "did you two have fun? what did you think of the fireworks?"  
John looked at Dave then back at Jade "they were amazing"  
Dave smiled at John,who smiled back  
"see! i told you guys it would be fun!"  
John chuckled "yeah Jade,you were right"  
"well, it's getting late,i think the four of us should be heading home" Rose added  
Jade nodded and followed along with Rose "cmon guys!"  
John started to walk behind Jade when he felt something on his hand. It was Dave,he was hold John's hand in his own. John looked up at Dave and smiled,Dave smiled back. the two of them locked their hands together,not caring who saw, and walked all the way home like that  
The one thought that was running through both of their minds was  
"best 4th of July ever"

THE END


End file.
